Old Souls and Tiger eyes
by Lady-of-da-Lighting
Summary: Chihiro knew Konhaku before the bathhouse, as a princess whom he worked for but after dieing she became an old soul a spirit that can be reborn as a human.now shes back. But who's these three girls? Shadows of her past? Friends? Or Foes?


**hey! Yeah i no i should b workin on my other story but! A friend asked me to do this coz it's one of the few things her and her bro used 2 agree on, so Ali this one's for u! hehe**

**8) 3 **

**ANd oh yah i do not own Spirited Away.**

****

She sat face resting on her chin. It was night and everyone was alseep was expect her.

"And why exactly are you here?"

She smirked at the cool voice behind her.

"Haku-san." She sighed.

"Ashlin." He answered.

She closed her tiger eyes and felt her clothes flutter in the midnight breeze that blew.

Her Chinese midnight blue shirt that's detail was small and golden like her eyes come to her thighs but was not long enough to be called a dress.

Her long black pants that gathered at her ankles was tied up the sides by knots altered to hold her weapons.

"She's coming back." She said simply standing up.

She wasn't really welcome in the bathhouse though they couldn't stop her either.

His eyes widdened slightly.

"W-what...are you sure." He stammered not expecting that answer.

She turned her tiger like eyes that glowed in the night. Two deep pools of gold.

"I've never been wrong before." She shurgged.

She's dead and you know it!" He snarled.

"What if...here's a thought genius. She became an old soul. Haku, ten years ago one link on the tattoo faded, she was born and now the second one is fading. She's coming Haku and you better get your act together. Becuase I won't be there to clean up your mess like last time." Ashlin said.

He nodded. Ashlin was slowly turning against him after he joined Yubaba.

She was a free spirit...free to go where the wind took her!

But he...he was bound to Yubaba who had taken his name and used it against him.

"Good luck Haku. I'll be around but this is your fight. Chira, she won't know you. Nor me. An old spirit is a spirit that can die and be reborn as a human. Thats the only thing I can tell you besides this. Your princess is coming back Haku...she's returning. Don't tell me you haven't check yours..."

Then with the wind in the next breeze she disappeared.

"Ashlin...dammit you better be right." He groaned. Truth was he had checked it, every day. But he thought it was jsut fading along wih the spirit who put it there...was it possible his princess was returning?

Two miles away Ashlin stopped and looked up at the sky.

"I've done everything I can. It's your turn now Haku. Good luck...good luck." She sighed.

-FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AGO-

"ASHLIN!" She smirked and jumped off the roof of the great palace.

You'd think she'd die given the fact it was so big, but praise Kami-sama for two reasons. One she was already a spirit and two, she was a trained air user.

She landed perfectly on two feet the wind blew her hair back as she straighted up. "Whats up your highness." She bowed.

The King didn't like the tiger eyed girl in fact if he had his way she'd have been gone a long time ago, but she had the favour of his now dead wife and his daughter and onlyliving heir Chira.

"Will you quit playing!" Kohaku sighed.

She blinked. "No! Life's a game! To tell me to stop playing will be telling me not to live. And that Haki-kun is no fun!" She smiled.

The King rolled his eyes. The girl had a playful nature, and that was not always a bad thing. Idf a criminal was been assessed she'd be the best one for the job. Her 'It's a Game' approch worked. Lose and die at her hands. Win stand a fair trail.

Most lost.

"Chira wants to see you before you...leave." He perished those two hundred years in his kingdown torturing him basiclly the wind and water spirit had...well decided to flow like the wind onward to another place and thankfully a new king to serve and drive mad.

She nodded.

To be honest Ashlin couldn't care less for the king also. But she did have a soft spot for Kohaku, the river spirit.

She nodded running off.

"She will be missed." The King heard two servants saying.

He frowned he was forever getting complaints from the guards about her...

"Hai. Ashlin-sama is a good kid but like the wind she can't be tamed. It's in her nature to do what nature tells her." The other woman agreed washing the floor.

Expect no one can see that. No one can deny what their hearts tell them...I am going to miss that child." She sighed.

"We all will..." The second woman nodded.

The King frowned so the girl was somewhat liked.

Hugh...

"Chira." Ashlin said walking into her room but stopped in horror.

A girl held a knife to the young princess.

Her silver eyes flashed as did the metal of the blade.

"KOHAKU!" She screamed and instantly the river dragon was beside her.

"What the...what's going on here?" He asked his eyes on the Princess.

Ashlin sprung, the girl with silver eyes dropped the knife and leaped at Ashlin.

They both clashed with each other before bouncing back.

"Kohaku take Chira and go...take care of her. And know this...if I don't make it out in time. It's been a pleasure knowing the two of you." Ashlin said.

"No Ashie!" Chira cried struggling with Kohaku.

A gust blew the two of them back almost into a wall.

"Shut up!" Ashlin growled. "Shut up and grow up and get out. This is between me and her!" Ashlin commanded.

"But she came for me! She must be an assian from another land..." Chira screamed.

Silver eyes smirked. "Sorry Princess, but Tiger over here is the real reason I'm here you were how can I say it...the flame to the moth." She smirked.

"If your here for a fight I'll oblige." Ashlin said.

They ran at each other full speed Ashlins hands flaming with a golden energy, Silver eyes, silver.

But Chira broke out of Kohaku's grasp stepping between them forcing them to filp over her before landing on the floor again.

"Princess here doesn't know when to keep her royal nose out of things. Especially family feuds eh sister?" Silver eyes smirked.

"Hai. Airan. She doesn't." She agrees.

"Sisters..." Chira gasped then frowned.

"You will stop fighting I command..."

Wind blew and the two girls looked up.

"Looks like there's a reuinion..." A girl swept up with a gust.

"Yuki." Airan and Ashlin sighed.

"Tiger, Silver..." She nodded.

Wind blew again. Ashlin's black hair broke it's tie. Falling over her face in a wild way.

"Even though Airanhod came here for Ashlin, I myself did come here for Chira!" She smirked, as soon as the words were out of her mouth Ashlin leaped.

"Kohaku I won't say it again, get out! And get out now! This is Yuki, the oldest of my sisters and...the worst of the three of us...and Airan I now you have something to do with this. Or else you wouldn't have been holding my ticket to an easy life by knife point." She snarled.

"Moth to a flame. I hoped I'd get here in time to warn you Yuki was coming. But the true question is what the fuck does Yuki want with prissy pants over there and hello...who's the boy?" Airan asked.

"Only saw him now? You blind child. Names Kohaku...but that's not the probelm. I agree with you as much as I can't believe I said that but I do. What does Yuki want with Chira..."

"It's not what I want it's what the South Winds court wants!" Both sisters froze.

"South wind..."

Kohaku could tell there was bad blood between the South wind and whatever they were...

"Yes and with that..." She disappeared reappearing throwing Kohaku against the wall using wind grabbing Chira before disappearing again.

"Shit! Sneaky bitch." Airan cursed.

"Looks like I gotta go get the brat back, so much for an easy life." Ashlin cursed.

"I'll help." Airan said.

"And why would u do that?" Ashlin asked her silver eyed sister.

"Moment she said South Wind you became my favourite sister." Airan answered.

"Fair enough...Konhaku sit this one out..."

"NO! No! I'm helping!" He said suddenly her sister narrowed her eyes.

"You love her don't you...Thegreat Konhaku of the Haku river is in love with the princess..." Airan said suddenly.

Ashlin blinked.

"W-what..."

"Let him come with us. He's a river spirit, he's strong. If we distract Yuki can you get Chira out of there?" Ashlin asked.

He nodded slowly at first the faster.

"Yeah, yeah I can..." He nodded.

"Good...come on!" They ran flying threw the trees at a speed unnatural even for spirits, they don't know what drove them to that speed but something did and soon they found Yuki near the border.

Ashlin leaped slamming Yuki against a tree while Konhaku grabbed a sturggling Chira.

"Konhaku we have to help them! You don't know how powerful she is..."

"And we dont know how powerful Ashlin really is...or Airan." Konhaku said his grip tightning on her.

Yuki went running at Airan Ashlin intersepted smashing her against a wall.

"You don't know what they are do you Chira-hime. Their spirit ninjas, wind and water spirit ninjas. They're strong..."

But Chira wasn't listening Yuki went flying at Ashlin who went at her as did Airan.

They'll kill each other...

She broke free of Konhaku's grasp getting between the three spirits taking each hit, the golden energy of Ashlin, the silver of Airan and the white of Yuki.

It could have been any of them but when the dust cleared.

The three sisters were panting and Chira was lying on the forest floor...dead.

"Well there goes my easy life." Ashlin said.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Konhaku yelled.

No it's this!" She showed her wrist black links resembling a chain tattooed into her skin.

"The little bitch used her magic to ink this on me!" She snarled.

"Me too..." Yuki said staring at her hand.

"Me also..." Airan nodded.

Haku looked down yes he had one too...

"Even in death she was one step ahead of us...something's gonna happen in the future." Airan chuckled.

"How can you guys be so calm about all this..." Konhaku frowned.

"We've seen it alot..." And then Yuki disappeared.

"Shit sly bitch..." Airan spat.

Konhaku was by now on his knees beside the dead body of Chira.

"Rest in peace..." The girls sighed.

But Konhaku? He cried...cried because he never told her he loved her, cried because she would never know he did and he cried...he cried because she was gone and she wasn't coming back...

-PRESENT DAY HUMAN WORLD-

It was Chihiro's last day in her school she was walking out of the gates. Being hugged by her friends goodbye.

Standing on a telephone poll was one of Chihiro's guardians the second of three. Haku, Ashlin and Airan. Yuki hadn't been heard from but the three had promised to protect her if her spirit appeared.

Airan was and had been following her for ten years now and only recently had been able to contact Ashlin to tell her the links were right. She was back.

She smiled. She hadn't known the princess but she knew her sister and s sarcastic as she was she had cared for Chira. Even though she was a spoilt brat...

And of coruse Haku loved her.

She smiled a faint smile.

"Good luck Chihiro.." She whispered.

Chihiro felt the wind blow and looked up but Airan had disappeared...disappeared with the wind...

**Hheheheh sorry Ali couldn't help but turn Ashlin into a mini you! the sarcastic attitude! and viloence but loyal at heart! **

**REVEIW! u no y u should?**

**Coz i'll smile! and i like smiling! **


End file.
